gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce Pierce
Joyce Amber Faith Pierce is the newest senior at William McKinley High School. Joyce is Brittany Pierce's favorite cousin that has just moved in with her. Her parents just recently died from a drunk driver accident and is still sensitive on the subject. She doesn't have many friends at McKinley yet, but thanks to Brittany she'll have plenty soon. Biography Before she moved to Lima, Ohio to live with her aunt, uncle, little cousin and Brittany Joyce lived in California. She loved her life there and she was happy. One day though she was waiting after cheer practice for her parents to pick her up, but they were late. Jason, her boyfriend, kept offering to take her home but Joyce refused in case her parents were to show up. He seemed to disagree with her decision but stuck around and kept her company nonetheless. Almost an hour went by until Joyce got a call. She answered it, expecting it to be her mom or dad, instead it was a policeman. He informed her about what happened and she made Jason drive her to the hospital. Her mother had died instantly at the impact of the drunk driving accident, but her dad was still alive but only slightly. She got her chance to say goodbye, and was told Brittany's mom and dad were her godmother and godfather. When she moves to Lima though it seems like she arrives prior to Guilty Pleasures. Brittany asks for the glee club's help in preparing Joyce's room because she didn't want to accidentally mess anything up. They all agreed and talked amongst themselves after Brittany ran off about what they thought Joyce was like. They all obviously assumed she was a naive, innocent 'stipid' person like her cousin is. They were shocked though to see on Joyce's first day of school that they were completely wrong. Personality Relationships Jason Kennedy Back in California Jason was her boyfriend. They're still dating despite the distance. Joyce just really hopes that their relationship works out. Since she tends to fall fast and is a bit naive with relationships she thinks that he's her 'true love'. Brittany doesn't seem to like him that much after the two times she met him. She claims him to be "sneaky and freaks me out. I don't trust him for a minute". Back in California Jason and Joyce were known as "the adorable IT couple". Jason was a hunk football player everyone wanted and Joyce was the sweetheart cheerleader people wanted to be. Songs Solos Solos(in Duet) Solos(in Group Number) Trivia * She is Dutch American and Irish **Because she's half Irish (from her mom's side) Brittany likes to call Joyce a leprechaun *Has two middle names because her mom couldn't make up her mind *Not a big fan of coffee *Her favorite holidays are Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day and Thanksgiving *Likes joining lots of after school programs and clubs. Back in her old school she had been on cheerleading, soccer and fencing, and was in art club, animal club, criminal justice club *Has a deep interest in photography *Loves seashells *Knows how to do all sorts of origami *Likes musicals *Favorite animals are a turtle and a fox *Only Brittany knows that she doesn't know how to ride a bike *Has a fear of being alone and abandoned *Brittany says she's one of the best cooks in the world Quotes Category:Characters